Cerezos en la nieve
by Sachiko O
Summary: "Encontrarse es el comienzo de la separación"...


Disclaimer: Maria sama ga miteru le pertenece a sus creadores. No pretendo lugar con absolutamente nada.

Dedicatoria: A todos los miembros del foro "Gokigenyou"

Nota de la autora: Este fanfic esta inspirado en "Memorias de una geisha". Espero que lo disfruten y me den sus criticas, ya sean negativas o positivas, solo pido que sean constructivas. Es el primer relato de Maria sama ga miteru... u/u de hecho es mi primer relato, asi que les pido que no sean tan durs conmigo.

Personajes: Ishihara Aya - Fukuzawa Yumi  
Tawaga Akako - Fukuzawa Miki (madre de Yumi)  
Erizawa Kohaku - Shizmazu Yoshino  
Chisu Kaouru - Uemura Saori (directora de Lillian)

"Encontrarse es el comienzo de la separación."

Proverbio japones

Cuando era pequeña solia correr felizmente por el campo, me gustaba perseguir mariposas y cuando las atrapaba no cabia en mi más felicidad... hasta que ellas decidian volar. Un buen dia persegui a una, jamás vi a una mariposa tan hermosa, incluso con todos los años que llevo encima he visto una igual; corri tras ella y pude tomarla en mis manos pero... a penas la sujete la mariposa no volvio a moverse, trate de revivirla, rece, llore, le pedi disculpas por haberla capturado... pero ella no volvio a alzar el vuelo. Llena de frustración y culpa, enterre a la mariposa cerca de un árbol, hice una reverencia y regrese a casa, estaba realmente triste.

Más tarde mi vida se lleno de hermosas mariposas pero de todas ellas yo solo quería mirar a la más hermosa...

- ¿Entiendes que es por tu bien, Aya-chan?

La voz de mi tío sonó tan lejana, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que a penas podría escuchar mis propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué mi tío me decía tales cosas?, claro que no pensaba que era lo mejor para mi, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba?. Me mordí el labio y agache la cabeza, no quería que mirara mis lagrimas. Siempre me han tachado de una llorona, una irremediable chica que le tiene miedo a todo y que prefiere esconderse a vivir nuevas aventuras. Hasta hace unos días, mis primas se había burlado de mi por negarme a acompañarlas al pequeño festival del pueblo... pero... los fuegos artificiales me asustaban muchísimo. "Onee-chan le tiene miedo a todo", dijeron al unisono y se fueron corriendo.

Dos años atrás yo era la chica más risueña y alegre que alguien alguna vez pudo conocer, pero mi alegría se vio cegada ante la repentina muerte de mis padres, tan solo tenía seis años, sin embargo, fui capaz de comprender que ellos jamás regresarían... como aquella mariposa en mis manos que no volvió a volar. Unos días después, mis tíos me llevaron a vivir con ellos y me convertí en parte de su familia. No puedo contarles una historia trágica por que... no la hubo, ellos me consideraban una de sus hijas y me trataban como tal, mis primos y primas me sobreprotegían, a pesar de que por ese entonces me converti en un manojo de nervios y en una niña extrañamente... callada, mi nueva familia me regreso a la vida, pude volver a sonreir y convertirme en la tonta que soy ahora. Aquí no hay una chica con el corazón helado por el dolor.

Los años pasaron y la familia fue creciendo, se puede decir que todo marchaba de maravilla...hasta que... mi tío confió en unos hombres para hacer un negocio y esos mal vivientes lo engañaron y se llevaron todo su dinero. Mis primos y yo trabajábamos en cosas pequeñas para poder ayudar pero desgraciadamente no podíamos hacer mucho. Yo tenía 12 años cuando Haru y Hiroko, mis dos primas más pequeñas... murieron de una extraña enfermedad, que no pudo ser bien atendida a causa de no tener el suficiente dinero para su atención medica. La falta de que comer, el frió, el hambre... no habían hecho mella en nosotros... hasta aquel suceso, mi tío se dedico a beber, mi tía parecía ausente y los demás, bueno, los demás tratábamos de sobrevivir.

-¿Aya-chan?

Apreté las manos y me solté a llorar. "No tío, no quiero", pensé. ¿Por que deseaba deshacerse de mi como si fuera un animal?...¿por que no se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo yo era feliz?. "No quiero una vida acomodada, no me importa, si no puedo estar con ustedes no quiero nada más". Eso es lo que quiera contestarle pero mi garganta se negó a siquiera hacer un ruido, así que solo asentí. Mi tío me abrazo. Abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de sentir el llanto de mi amado tío y llore aun más, creo que no había llorado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mis padres fallecieron.

-Lo siento mi pequeña Aya, lo siento de verdad-

Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir a mi tío, no pude ver su rostro ya que el se dio la vuelta para evitar que yo pudiera verlo llorar.

-No se preocupe Kento-san, su sobrina estará en buenas manos-

Aquella voz le pertenecía a una mujer, aun no sabía su nombre... su rostro parecía amable y cuando al fin logre verla a los ojos... estos estaban inundados de lagrimas, me pareció que la escena entre mi tío y yo le movió muchos recuerdos. Ella me sujeto del brazo derecho para que comenzara a caminar y yo... no me resistí, pues mi tío ya se había marchado. Me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás y que este seria el comienzo de una nueva vida, estaba aterrada, no sabía a donde iba o que pasaría conmigo.

-No debes preocuparte, no te pasara nada malo - dijo la mujer con voz suave - Ahora, camina más rápido o nos dejara el tren.

Me pareció que ella sabía lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, me apene un poco pues detestaba ser tan transparente, la gente siempre se burlaba de mi por mis graciosas "expresiones", sinceramente, no me doy cuenta de cuando es que las hago y por que son tan graciosas para otros. Caminamos por un largo rato hasta llegar a la estación. Por mi cabeza paso la idea loca de escapar y regresar a casa, me imagine corriendo hacia la entrada, pude ver a mi tío sentado cerca de la mesa subiendo la vista con sorpresa al verme llegar, a mi tía con una sonrisa en su rostro y a mis primos corriendo hacia a mi..., y después de un largo rato sonreí pero no paso mucho para que regresara a la realidad y mis ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lagrimas. Deje de lado el asunto de huir pues antes de que ocurriera todo esto, vi a esa mujer darle un saco de monedas a mi tío, entonces, si yo escapaba, seguramente mi familia pagaría las consecuencias. Sin más, subí al tren, sin saber a donde iba y lo que me aguardaba el destino.

-Aya-chan- Exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa - Soy una maleducadaaun no me presento - paso su mano por la cabeza y hecho a rrreír Tagawa Akako, encantada de coconocerte Hizo una pequeña reverencia y me miro fijamente, esperando que me presentara también.

-Ishihara Aya - le devolví la reverencia y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Me moría de ganas de preguntar a donde me llevaba pero también tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, así que permanecí callada y agache la cabeza.

-Sé que tienes miedo, ¿tu tío no te explico nada?

Si me hubiese explicado tal vez no tendría la cara de pánico que tengo ahora. Moví la cabeza en forma de negación y mire hacia la ventana, hasta ese instante me percate que podría ser la ultima vez que mirase los paisajes de mi amado lugar de nacimiento, de nuevo las lagrimas se asomaron.

-Vas a una Okiya, ¿sabes qué es? - negué con la cabeza - Es una casa de geishas - callo por un momento - Me imagino que sabes que es una geisha - de nuevo exprese negación, Tawaga-san suspiro - Una geisha es una artista, se dedica a brindar diversión a sus clientes...

Creo que mi expresión dejo mucho que desear por que el rostro de Tawaga-san se descompuso de inmediato, de verdad estaba pensando...lo que ella pensaba que yo estaba pensando. Me aterre por completo, en ese entonces yo no sabia que era una geisha. Lo único que paso por mi mente es que terminaría convertida en una de esas mujeres que se encontraban en la zona no deseada de mi pueblo. Junte mis manos y las puse sobre mi boca.

-No niña, una geisha no es eso que tu piensas - dijo con calma - Las geishas se dedican a divertir a su clientes, cierto... pero con danza, música, canto. Una geisha.. es una profesional del entretenimiento artístico - finalizo con voz melancólica.

Los minutos siguientes Tawaga-san me explico que nos dirigíamos al distrito de Akasaka en Tokio, que era el equivalente del famoso barrio de Gion en Kioto, en donde ser una "geiko"-termino con el que son conocidas las geishas en Kioto-, era como pertenecer a la realeza. Al menos ya sabía a donde iba... pero... ¿qué iba a hacer yo en una casa de geishas?. La posible respuesta para mi, era, que iba a hacer una sirvienta. Me sentí un poco más calmada pero mi inquietud continuaba dando golpes en mi corazón.

-Es todo lo que diré por el momento, lo demás lo sabrás al llegar a la okiya... pero.. Aya-chan, debes de considerarte muy afortunada, no todas las chicas de un pueblo como el tuyo corren con la misma suerte que tu.

"Si, claro... no todas las chicas son separadas de sus seres amados", pensé algo indignada. La verdad es que no me importaba si tenía más suerte que las demás, lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa y ver a mi familia.

Pasaron un par de horas y mi estomago hizo de las suyas, el ruido fue tan fuerte que los pasajeros que se encontraban cerca de mi voltearon a verme y rieron, no me gustaba ser el centro de las risas de los demás, pero... a veces me parecía que ese era mi objetivo en la vida pues solo hacía cosas para que se burlaran de mi, y claro... no las hacia a adrede, solo... ocurrían. Tagawa-san también soltó una risita pero enseguida saco de una cajita una onigiri y me la dio. Si no hubiese sido por que mi estomago buscaría otra oportunidad para hacerme quedar en ridículo, hubiera declinado la oferta pero no tenia otra opción, así que me comí la bola de arroz de inmediato. El resto del viaje permanecí en silencio, aproveche para tratar de dormir un rato, y digo "tratar" por que nunca logre quedarme dormida, a cada que cerraba los ojos... la imagen de mi casa, mis tíos, mis primos, el paisaje... e incluso mis padres venia a mi mente y las lagrimas hacían presencia.

-Aya-chan, es hora de bajar

- Si

No reconocí nada, todo me parecía tan.. extraño. No sabía donde estaba, no conocía Tokio, por lo tanto no estaba segura si ya estábamos en nuestro destino. Ver a tanta gente me asusto, gente a un lado, gente del otro lado, gente empujándote para poder pasar...más gente afuera. Mi pueblo era un lugar pequeño, en donde todos nos conocíamos y no había aglomeraciones como en este lugar.

-Necesitamos hacer una parada antes de llegar a Tokio - expreso Tawaga- San- No tardaremos mucho - afirmo

No respondí, solo me limite a seguirla y a no perderle de vista, esta vez no pensé en escapar y estoy segura que Tawaga-san sabía que no lo haría, ya que me soltó y dejo que yo caminara por mi cuenta. Pasamos por muchos lugares, creo que caminamos una media ahora... hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un negocio. Tawaga-san toco la puerta y enseguida salio un hombre de muy mal aspecto.

-Estoy aquí por la chica - dijo Tawaga-san con voz dura, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla, unas horas... de hecho, no la había escuchado usar ese tono con nadie.

-Espere aquí - la voz del hombre era gruesa y un poco distorsionada, parecía que recién se había levantado.

Unos minutos más tarde salio el mismo hombre acompañado por una chica que parecía ser de mi edad, pensé que ella era la chica hermosa que había visto. Su cabello era largo, de color castaño oscuro, su piel parecía ser blanca y digo parecía por que en ese momento esta cubierta de suciedad, sus ojos eran grandes de color café... su mirada logro obtener mi atención pues tenia algo que yo no supe definir en ese instante pero de algo si estaba segura...no era tristeza.

-Aquí esta - gruño el hombre - Estuve pensando que ustedes no me están pagando lo justo por esta, es joven y fuerte... y no ha sido tocada por la mano del hombre, tal vez si la pusiera en venta me darían más de lo que su okiya me ofrece.

Tawaga-san hizo una mueca y se llevo al hombre lejos de aquella chica y de mi. En seguida mire a mi acompañante e intente sonreirle pero temo que mi sonrisa fue solo un gesto retorcido, la chica comenzó a reír... fue la primera vez que la vi reír.

-Eres graciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto aun sonriendo

- Ishihara Aya - como es costumbre iba a hacer una reverencia, cuando...

-No lo hagas Aya-san, no es necesario. Esas formalidades no van conmigo - me miro y me regalo una sonrisa un poco cínica - Erizawa Kohaku - finalizo

-Encantada de conocerte Erizawa-san

-No mientas, sé que preferirías estar en cualquier otro lado que aquí, así que no estas encantada - dijo - En cambio yo, estoy feliz de conocerte y feliz de que al fin me saquen de esta ratonera - sonrió - Me puedes llamar Kohaku, que yo te he llamado Aya

Solo atine a asentir. Durante los minutos siguientes me puse a meditar en las palabras recién dichas por Kohaku. Imagine que su vida había sido dura, tan dura para estar feliz de salir de su casa... si es que esa era su casa. Más tarde me entere del por que de su alegría y del por que de su forma de contestar, para eso debieron pasar un par años, pues Kohaku era una persona bastante hermética.

Al fin regreso Tawaga-san, nos sonrió a ambas y nos indico que la siguiéramos. Durante el trayecto a la estación del tren, nadie dijo nada, como siempre... el silencio era un escape para evitar entrar en platicas incomodas. Las horas pasaron y nosotras continuábamos en un sepulcral silencio. Yo me entretenía con el paisaje, al menos eso me hacia distraerme un poco y pensar menos en lo ocurrido, era una pequeña fuga a mi desgracia. A la par que miraba a la ventana, de vez en cuando me centraba en las personas y me preguntaba si ellas estarían pasando por algo tan difícil como yo... ese día me sentí la chica más desdichada de todo el mundo y quería gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera para que alguna alma misericordiosa me sacara de ese tren y me llevara a casa. Luego de un rato pensé que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta con Kohaku-san, no sabía nada de ella o de su historia y considere de mala educación preguntarle. Yo no era una chica muy bien educada, del tipo a quien le puedas llamar "señorita", solo era una simple chica de campo que había sido educada con muchos valores y buenos ejemplos. En ese tiempo era demasiado inocente.

Tras bajar del tren nos esperaba otra mujer, su aspecto también era agradable. Me costaba creer en que al lugar donde nos llevaban las mujeres tuvieran tal aspecto, pensaba que me encontraría con un lugar de mala muerte, donde me golpearían y me obligarían a hacer cosas que a mi no me gustarían, me imagine un lugar sucio... como en el que vivía Kohaku-san, me imaginaba muchas cosas pero nunca lo que mis ojos estaban por mirar.

- Ahh Akako-san. Ya era hora de que llegaras - cuando dijo lo anterior me pareció que en vez de hablar... había cantado - Estábamos preocupadas, Sayako me ha mandado solo para buscarlas - abrí los ojos como platos - ¿puedes creerlo?

- Bueno, bueno... no es mi culpa que el tren sea tan lento, además las cosas en el caso del negocio dos se pusieron un poco complicadas - trago saliva - Sayako-san siempre tan preocupona, ¿acaso piensa que me llevare a las chicas y formare mi propia Okiya? - a continuación ella y la otra mujer comenzaron a reír aun más fuerte

De todo lo anterior lo único que logro captar mi atención fue "el negocio dos", así que ellas solo nos consideraban un negocio, Mi teoría de lo que me iba a pasar a penas llegar a la tal okiya solo se confirmo, ese negocio no era nada bueno...

-¡Pero mira que lindas chicas!- exclamo la mujer - Parece que la bendición de los dioses también nos acompañara en esta generación

La mujer nos miro a Kohaku-san y a mi de arriba a abajo, se paseo al rededor nuestro y se detuvo frente a mi, debí hacer una de esas caras raras de las que tanto se ríen por que enseguida lo hizo.

-Tu si que harás reír a los clientes - me dijo, miro a Kohaku y con su mano tomo la barbilla de mi compañera - Tienes unos bellos ojos y tu rostro refleja vivacidad - lo que hizo después me tomo por sorpresa - Por favor chicas, den lo mejor de ustedes

Ambas nos miramos un poco confusas. Yo devolví la reverencia y afirme con la cabeza, a pesar de que no sabía a que se refería... y aun pensaba que nos obligarían a hacer cosas malas... pero... ¿que podía hacer una chica de mi edad tan lejos de casa y totalmente indefensa?. En el caso de Kohaku, bueno, ella solo asintió y no hizo reverencia alguna, lo que provoco que la mujer la mirara con "malos" ojos y le dijera algo en secreto a Tawaga-san.

Comencé a divagar tanto que no repare en que me encontraba en la gran capital de Japón. Mi primera impresión fue que era realmente grande, no tenía punto de comparación. Me sentí tan pequeña, sin querer abrí la boca por la impresión al ver un auto, claro que en aquel tiempo no sabía que era un auto o que existían los autos. Ahora me apena reconocer que esa edad ignoraba tantas cosas de la vida moderna.

-Esto no es nada - me dijo la desconocida - Espera a que veas más -. Su voz tenía un dejo de burla - Akako-san, debemos irnos o Sayako terminara con un ataque de nervios

-Si, si...- Tawaga san se volteo hacia nosotras y guiño un ojo -Pero no entiendo la prisa, creo que podemos dar un leve paseo

-Mmm... esta bien pero si pasa algo grave en la okiya ya sabremos a quien culpar- contestó con voz dudosa pero la expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario - Bueno chicas, debido a la mala educación de Akako - miro a Tawaga-san - que no tuvo la atención de presentarnos, lo haré .- Sonrió - Chisu Kaoru- agacho la cabeza en forma de reverencia- Encantada de conocerlas

Nos presentamos como es debido, una vez más Kohaku-san hizo de las suyas.. solo que.. esta vez Kaoru-san no hizo mueca alguna, me pareció que tenía algo entre manos... sinceramente me preocupe por el futuro de Kohaku, a pesar de que aun era una desconocida, me sentía extrañamente unida a ella. Ahora que lo pienso bien... le tome cariño al instante por que ambas nos encontrábamos en la misma desafortunada situación.

Tawaga-san y Chisu-san nos encaminaron hacia un pequeño estrecho de la calle, en donde nos esperaba un...auto. Sentí pánico al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el asiento delantero, era un...hombre. Me imagine muchas cosas, pensé que ahí se terminarían los rostros dulces y los buenos tratos. Una de las mujeres nos dio la orden de subir, no trate de resistirme por que no quería comenzar con los problemas pero si que me costo poner un pie dentro del auto. Sin decir palabra el chófer arranco. Yo estaba sentada de lado de la ventana, en donde pude ver mucho más de la ciudad. Tawaga-san nos contaba la historia de las calles y los sitios por que los que pasábamos... por un momento olvide que después de este pequeño paseo nos dirigiríamos a lo que podría ser nuestro propio infierno terrenal. Y efectivamente unos minutos más tarde Chisu-san le dijo al chófer que emprendiera el camino hacia Akasaka.

Me pareció una eternidad el camino al distrito, aunque había pasado menos de una hora. De un momento a otro comencé a ver a chicas ataviadas en elegantes y hermosos kimonos. Me sorprendió ver sus rostros cubiertos de lo que a mi me pareció harina, quise reír pero preferí no hacerlo por que intuí que terminaría por recibir un regaño. Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, todo era tan nuevo para mi. Puedo describir las calles de Akasaka como las más elegantes que he visto en toda mi existencia. Me sentí fuera de lugar y me pregunte que es lo que yo estaba haciendo ahí. La voz de Tawaga-san me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Aya-chan - me miro con una sonrisa picara - Esas chicas de aya son geishas... ¡A que son lindas! - exclamó felizmente - Pues tu veras geishas más hermosas en nuestra Okiya

Sentí pena por esas chicas, ¿de que servía ser linda si tenias que hacer cosas malas?, sentí más pena por mi misma. El simple hecho de estar en una zona elegante no me quito de la mente que a penas llegar a la famosa okiya nos harían hacer cosas muy malas.

Conforme avanzábamos el auto comenzó a andar más lento. Pasaba de la media noche y la calle estaba casi repleta de gente, sobretodo de hombres muy bien vestidos y geishas; debo resaltar que estas chicas a penas miraban a Tawaga-san y Chisu-san se detenían y hacían una reverencia, era obvio que ellas dos eran muy respetadas en esa zona. Un comentario hizo que el corazón me latiera muy fuerte... "esas dos chicas son la nueva adquisición de Sayako-sama... que envidia me dan", la chica que dijo esto lanzo un suspiro. "Pues si quieres tomar mi lugar, adelante... es todo tuyo", respondí mentalmente y deje escapar otro suspiro. Cuando al fin bajamos del auto, me negué a mirar. agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

- Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, Aya-san - me susurro Kohaku. Quise responderle que yo jamás consideraria ese lugar como un hogar por que... yo tenía uno, estaba en mi pueblo... con la gente que amaba.

Pues bien, lo siguiente que relatare aun no lo consigo describir tal cual como paso, fue tan rápido... tan sorprendente, ni por un momento en lo que llevaba de vida pensé que me pasaría. Cuando al fin me decidí a abrir los ojos no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Solo puedo recordar aquel sonido que hice al encontrarme con la tan sonada Okiya.

-Whoa


End file.
